Yagmur Tekindor
Name: Yagmur Tekindor Gender: Male Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Libertarian political philosophy, woodworking, Parks and Rec, old panel shows and comedies, conspiracy theories, meat, strong alcohol, camping Appearance: Yagmur is a fairly big fellow, coming in at 6’1” and 215 pounds, with a large overhanging gut and thick limbs. His chest is thick, his shoulders are broad, and his feet are unusually large, even considering his size. He has an olive Mediterranean skin colour, a result of his predominantly Turkish ancestry. His face is round and short, his features fairly close together, the most prominent being his flat and thin nose and his pudgy cheeks. He has black hair, cut into a crew cut. Yagmur takes great pride in how orderly and well-managed his hair is, although he will not admit it. Yagmur idolises the facial hair of Nick Offerman, and has tried and failed to grow his own version of the iconic moustache, or failing that a beard. Currently, what could be described as bum fluff rests above his upper lip, while his attempts at growing a beard have left his chin and cheeks covered in patches of fuzzy hair, in addition to the acne already there. In perhaps the biggest natural similarity he has to Nick Offerman, Yagmur, despite a deep and slightly monotonous voice, has an uncharacteristically girly giggle. He is missing two fingers on his right hand, his middle and ring finger, from a woodworking accident around two years ago that cut them both down to just above the knuckle. The stumps have mostly healed over, but a few scars remain on his index and little fingers. On casting day, Yagmur was wearing brown shoes, black pants, and a red polo shirt. Biography: Yagmur’s father, Mustafa Tekindor, was a Turkish immigrant who went to America as part of his job as a trade representative for the Turkish-based lamp and lamp accessories company DjinnCo. He established a manufacturing plant based just outside of Whittree, employing a sizeable amount of the town’s residents and also a large number of workers from nearby Stillwater. Yagmur’s mother, Isabella Turner, works as the manager for a home furnishings store in Whittree. The two met while arranging a business deal, and promptly hit it off. The couple had two children. First, they had Yagmur, and three years later, they had another son, Cetin. Yagmur’s father was born and raised in Turkey, and tried (and failed) to install the culture and traditions of his homeland in his children, but failed miserably, at least in part due to Isabella not bothering to assist him. He does not speak the language, finds the cuisine disgusting, and knows next to nothing about the culture or the politics. The only Turkish thing Yagmur has inherited is his name and what he feels is a licence to make insensitive jokes about not just Turkey but the region as a whole, a licence he rarely uses due to an inability to come up with witty jokes, plus having visited Turkey a few times on holidays or visits to family members he doesn’t know. His younger brother, Cetin, does try and embrace his heritage when at home, but is so bad with the language and so unknowledgeable about Turkish history that Mustafa has given up. Yagmur’s father is a non-practicing Muslim while his mother is a practicing Southern Baptist, but neither is especially devout or focused on their religion and Yagmur, from quite an early age, identifies as an agnostic. An occasional family argument crops up over the subject, with Isabella being a believer in organised religion with the rest of the family being sceptical. When he was younger, Yagmur was occasionally bullied or mocked for his heritage and his father’s religion, and while at first it was a major problem for the young boy, he eventually developed a thick skin, and moved past it. Cetin, in part because he is less confident and more mindful of his heritage than his brother, was unable to, however, and Yagmur developed a protective streak that continues to this day. In large part due to having to defend his brother from bullies, at times even getting into physical fights to do so, Yagmur highly values loyalty and can have a very short temper when it comes to perceived threats to his friends. From an early age, Yagmur had an interest in seeking out alternative media options to the SOTF-TV craze, a near-universal trend that he found both disgusting and not that entertaining. He has enjoyed everything from old films to retro video games, classic books to TV dramas, his obsessions often fleeting but intense, shoehorned into every plausible conversation. When he was younger, he would one week ramble on about a certain book to everyone who would listen, but the next week lock himself in his room with a DVD boxset of something completely unrelated, as he tried to find the perfect genre for him. He has moved on from this stage of his life, having found his love in old TV comedies and panel shows, a media preference he has pursued to the near-exclusion of all others for roughly six years. In particular, he has found one show he has enjoyed more than any other. Parks and Recreation, an NBC sitcom that enjoyed niche success among those looking for a comedic alternative to SOTF-TV, caught Yagmur’s attention, for a reason he couldn’t quite explain. He soon worked out why. Ron Swanson was his favourite fictional character ever, Nick Offerman his favourite actor. There were already a few similarities. He already lived on a diet with an unhealthily high amount of meat, having even tried starting a blog dedicated to meat-based dining establishments in the area and having spent much of his money on buying imported meats. Yagmur loved breakfast foods, brunettes, and while his mother is called Isabella, he was ecstatic at learning her middle name was Tamara. He now tells people his mother’s name is Tammy. Additionally, Yagmur was finding himself increasingly sympathetic to libertarianism as he grew older, not being fully convinced by the liberal views of his father or the conservative views of his mother. Ron Swanson convinced him to check out the ideology more. Even though Yagmur is fully aware Ron Swanson is a comedic creation and would not have based his ideology on him alone, the show did pique his interest in the philosophy. He began reading libertarian philosophers, ultimately settling on the classical liberalism of Hayek for his economic beliefs, but having flirted with anarcho-capitalists such as Murray Rothbard when he was around sixteen. He gets very passionate in political debates, and can struggle to separate the views from the person. He has occasionally lost friends due to a particularly heated debate, and can be judgemental about those with differing views. On social, economic, and foreign policy issues, he mostly sticks to the libertarian line. To avoid jeers for his low view of SOTF-TV, he has justified his dislike for the program by deeming it an improper use of government resources, as opposed to the more instinctive moral objections and Yagmur’s own low view of it as an entertainment product. His libertarian views have given him a low view of government and the establishment, and he is likely to believe in conspiracy theories, or at least distrust official government explanations. Despite his cynicism and love for conspiracies, he does trust scientific consensuses on virtually all issues, and gets especially mean around those who believe in homeopathy, despite having believed in it himself when he was in his early teens. Yagmur’s personality being as obsessive as it was, and eager to both bring the show to the masses and establish a unique identity for himself, Yagmur has, in his later teenage years, tried to base himself on Ron Swanson. The Pyramid of Greatness adorns his bedroom wall, and he has memorised countless Ron Swanson quotes off by heart. Despite this, he has not been able to emulate Ron Swanson as well as he would like. His facial hair does not grow particularly well, and his wit and humour is not in the same league as a (mostly scripted) fictional character. He has taken up woodworking in a tribute to his “hero”, and while he is now one of the finest woodworkers in the school, he still lost two fingers in an accident when he overconfidently tried constructing an intricately decorated canoe two years ago. Yagmur, in an attempt to show how masculine he is, responded to losing his fingers by making sarcastic remarks and trying to keep an emotionless face, but he overestimated his ability to withstand pain and soon was sitting on the floor, tears welling in his eyes, yelling senseless profanities. He spent the next few weeks in hospital, but left the moment he could convince his parents to let him out. He has adjusted fairly well to losing two fingers, and sometimes shows the blood-stained shirt he was wearing on the day to friends and acquaintances he suspects of being weak-willed. He has not let the loss damage his enthusiasm for wood-working, but does take a bit more care on big projects now. In school, Yagmur is a very hard worker, and while he mainly excels at the practical subjects or ones that require strength, such as gym and shop class, he gets above average grades in his academic subjects too. He despises sciences and maths, but performs adequately on them, and enjoys the more creative subjects, or ones grounded in humanities. He has no objection to getting his hands dirty, and has gotten a part-time job as a cleaner at the local community centre. He has been camping a handful of times, and enjoys nature, but not enough to have developed any serious survival skills. Socially, Yagmur is considered a hot-headed and argumentative fellow by some and a weird obsessive focused on an out-of-date comedy show by others, but he has his friends. He is loyal to his friends, and is especially popular at parties, where he is known as one of the biggest heavyweights in the school when it comes to drinking. He is fond of absinthe, arak, and rakia, three rather strong drinks that he is something of an expert on, and can regularly be seen gulping them down at parties. Despite being a heavyweight, he often gets overconfident with alcohol, slipping into what he calls his “Mr Hyde”, getting into fights and often needing to be restrained by his friends. Advantages: Yagmur is loyal to his friends, and will likely be able to form in-game alliances with them. He is a hard worker, and is used to getting his hands dirty. He is a large fellow, and has a considerable amount of strength. Disadvantages: He is missing two fingers on his right hand, a loss that could damage his ability to handle delicate tasks or firearms. Yagmur’s obsessive, somewhat judgemental personality is liable to rub people the long way, as well as his (mostly-failed) attempts to emulate Ron Swanson. His hot-headedness and loyalty can be disadvantages in the wrong circumstances. Despite his strength, he is out of shape, and lacks stamina. Designated Number: Golden Hyenas 4 (GH4). ---- Designated Weapon: CZ 75 Mentor Comment: "I never saw Parks & Rec. Is it any good? Might have to give it a shot. Anyways, the politics won't be much help when he's getting shot at. He's a big kid though, and he might be good for the intimidation factor. Or being a meat shield, I guess." Evaluations Handled By: 'General Goose '''Kills: 'Vahka Basayev 'Killed By: 'Corin Albanesi 'Collected Weapons: '''CZ 75 (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Lisa Toner, Gabriel Munez, Colin Pigeon, Gene Steward, Bella Bianchi 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans, Gene Steward, Vahka Basayev, Anastasia Arcadia, Corin Albanesi 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' 'Memorable Quotes: '"If you're watching this bloodsport, give back to the community. If you see a survivor of Survival of the Fittest standing outside a booze store, the clerk knowing their ID is fake, do some good and get them drink." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Yagmur, in chronological order '''Sandbox: *Good Life Decisions SOTF-TV: *I like my ladies like my coffee *Boyhood *Take That Money, Watch It Burn *Not Laughing Hyenas *The Jellies Experience *Rock the Flock *Picking Up The Pieces *The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway *I (Don't) Remember *Production Costs Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yagmur. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters